Nietzsche's Soldiers 2
Nietzsche's Soldiers 2 is a story written by LettuceBacon&Tomato from June 30th 2010 to September 15 2010. It can be read here. Synopsis DS-1, the top of Dragonstorm's elite DS teams, is given a mission by Dr. Ian Branston; travel to Alaska to check on SORA Gas & Electric, an energy company that has stopped sending shipments to Dragonstorm, and the last known location of the missing DS-4. The team (Amphinomus, Camilla, Achates, Protesilaus, Hippolytes, and new recruit Dolon) travels to SORA and meets with Gilead Conch, the CEO, and his personal assistant Sir Beys. Sir Beys informs them that SORA will not work with Dragonstorm anymore and attempts to kill them with auto turrets. Hippolytes is bedly wounded but the others escape the office. Amphinomus and Camilla unsuccessfully try to retrieve their weaponry, which was confiscated at the door, but accidentally destroy it. They move on to the security room, and meet up with Protesilaus, who abandoned the rest of his team. Achates and Dolon managed to find a map leading them to the security room, but read it incorrectly and wind up in Kenneth Palin's office. After questioning him, both are attacked by Sir Beys wielding an electric rifle. Dolon escapes through a vent to the storage floor, and Achates escapes through a window into a snow back. Dolon sneaks into Sir Beys' office and locates several interesting items: the electric rifle, a repulsor, a corner screen, and the Thor's Iris. Taking the latter three, he attempts to reach Achates. However, he is herded into a wind tunnel by several guards, and manages to hide under the Iris. The other three pick up the elctric rifle and split up to rescue their allies. Amphinomus and Protesilaus head for Dolon, while Camilla heads for Achates. Both groups successfully rescue their targets, but Achates and Camilla are locked outside. Amphinomus, Dolon, and Protesilaus head for the primary generator, where they attempt to use the electric rifle to overload the generator and cause an explosion. However, Sir Beys arrives and bests all three in hand-to-combat. However, while he was destracted, Hippolytes reached the generator and explodes it with the rifle and a grenade. Dolon saves Amphinomus and Protesilaus by hiding them under the Iris. Achates and Camilla, who were outside at the time, dig through the rubble and locate their teammates. The team returns to Dragonstorm, where they debrief with Johnson Zenarchis and Ian Branston. They are given their next assignment; to locate James Zanasiu and his team. Characters *Amphinomus *Camilla *Achates *Protesilaus *Hippolytes *Dolon *Sir Beys *Gilead Conch *Ian Branston *Johnson Zenarchis *Kenneth Palin Trivia * 'Sir Beys' is actually an alias of Siberys, the character's true name. Part of LettuceBacon&Tomato's motivation to write this story was to explain what Siberys had been up to during Survival of the Fittest. *All of DS-1 except Hippolytes had already appeared and died in Disruptive Selection. Every single character who appears in this story (with the possible exception of Camilla) dies eventually in the Darwin's Soldiers canon. *Rudyard Shelton was never mentioned by name, referred to the entire time only by his codename 'Achates'. Stetson MacLee (Hippolytes) is the only member referred to by name in the story. *This story would recieve its own sequel with Nietzsche's Soldiers 3, Category:Stories Category:Real-world articles